narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Styx Uchiha
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB positive |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=17 |birthdate=December 6 |height-part1=5ft 10inch |weight-part1=132lb |rank-part1=Kage |relationship= Aspena Callien~Wife, Kamui~Father, Hyuugan~Brother, KeiruYoru~Sister, Rinoa~Aunt, Kage Uchiha~Brother-in-law, Abyss~Brother-in-law, Ume~Daughter;Mother is Shadowfeather, Hoshi~Daughter;Mother is Shadowfeather |classification=S-rank |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Wood Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Wood Release |ninja registration=186734 |academy age=10 |chunin age=12 |jounin age=14 |shippuden=No|top = |clan = Uchiha Clan, Senju Clan |affiliations = Amegakure, Akatsuki |jutsu = Body Flicker Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Summoning Technique (Salamanders), Chakra Sensing Technique, Water Release Techniques, Grudge Rain, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Hydrification Technique, Water Release: Wild Water Wave, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Gun, Water Clone Technique, Water Body Flicker Technique Paper Techniques, Paper Shuriken, Paper Clone, Dance of the Shikigami, Paper Person of God Fire Release Techniques, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Earth Release Techniques, Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Whac-A-Mole Technique, Wood Release Techniques, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Sharingan Techniques, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Mangkeyō Sharingan Techniques, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo Rinnegan Techniques, Deva Path, Banshō Ten'in, Shinra Tensei, Chibaku Tensei, Naraka Path, Animal Path, |tools= Shuriken, Kunai, Wire Strings, Explosive Tag, Senbon, Umbrella, Poison, Respirator, Sword, Crowbar, Chakra Receiver, Chakra Disruption Blades }} Styx is the Sandaime Amekage and member of the Akatsuki, and is currently residing in Amegakure with his wife Aspena. History Styx was born in Kirigakure but was taken to Amegakure at the age of two by a rogue ninja, and was left alone to fend on his own. He applied to the Ninja Academy at the age of five after finding out he could become a shinobi. During the time he was at the Academy he excelled being the top of his class and started studying Kami or Paper Ninjutsu modeling it after Lady Konan's own Paper style. This is when he formed his dream of becoming Amekage. After graduating the academy at the age of ten he was placed on a squad with two other genin and a jounin. During his time as a genin he awakened his Sharingan during a mission to stop a group of bandits that were attacking random travelers and finding out that he was a member of the Uchiha clan. Throughout the time he was a genin he later discovered that his primary chakra type is Suiton which was extremely unusual for any member of the Uchiha clan with Katon being his secondary. As he grew older he became stronger and smarter, prevailing in his studies of Kami, Suiton, and Katon. At the age of twelve he became the only member of his squad to become a Chunin and becoming a jounin at the age of fourteen. As a jounin he found out that he had two older siblings Hyuugan and Keiruyoru. While during an assassination mission he attacked a group of former water ninja, having defeated his targets. While he was searching his former targets he found an interesting scroll containing the secrets to Hydrification Technique, but due to him keeping it a secret he rarely uses it. With him becoming an exceptional shinobi he was chosen to become the Sandaime Amekage and achieving his dream of becoming Amekage at the age of sixteen. During his time as Amekage he killed his best friend, which also happened to be his girlfriend due to unexpected circumstances, causing him to unlock his Mangekyō Sharingan. Then he met Shadowfeather and they quickly fell in love with each other and ended up getting married and having two beautiful twin girls, Ume and Hoshi. However the marriage didn't last due to problems and he left her. She is currently deceased. He then resigned his position as Amegkage, with the position going to Kage Uchiha. After reliveing himself of his postition of Amekage he continued his training with his goal to become strong enough to protect anyone he could. Soon after this time he met the love of his live and current wife, Aspena. After his meeting with Aspena, he traveled to Iwagakure to study Doton. While he was in Iwa he was challenged to a fight by a Uchiha ninja known as Yunik. Styx was able to defeat his opponent he allowed him to live, but he took the man's eyes. Leaving Iwagakure he traveled back to Amegakure with several scrolls on Doton and a jar with Yunik's eyes. With Styx taking Yunik's eyes he had them implanted allowing him to gain the fabled Eternal Mangkeyō Sharingan. After recovering from the eye transplant he decided to join the ranks of the Akatsuki, that lay in secret in Amegakure. While in the Akatsuki he managed to unlock Wood Release or Mokuton as it's also called. With his new found ability he focused on wood manipulation. While working on wood manipulation he was able to unlock the Rinnegan. Just like Kamui, his father did before him. After doing this he visited the depths of Amegakure to visit the Salamander Habitat, and signed the contract with the Salamanders. Personality Styx, is a nice, care-free guy who is friendly to almost everyone he meets. But during a fight he becomes an almost different person losing his care-free and friendly demeanor to a serious, strategist ready to take on anything.